Not again
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: +Complete+ (Yaoi) Maki X Hana X Kiyota


Not Again……

"KITSU!!!!!! MASAKA!!!!," Kiyota Nobunaga turned at the sound of the loud, familiar voice, "Narni?" he quipped and went for a closer look. As he peered from the bushes, he saw his arch-nemesis(although Kiyota would never admit it), the self-proclaimed tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi, failing an outside shot attempt. Kiyota stood up, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't even bother trying, you won't make the shot, red-hair saru!"

Sakuragi turned angrily to see who had disturb him, and jumped back, "AH! You wild monkey!How dare you bother this super tensai!"

The also self-proclaimed super rookie of Kainan stepped onto the court, and smugly said, "Hah! You, tensai? Don't make me laugh….you can't even make a common shot….!!!,"

"I can so!" yelled Sakuragi, and he ran towards the basket, his legs pushing him up, the ball lifted, and in an intense moment, circled around the rim….as a huge smile came on Sakuragi's face……….the ball fell out….

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" cackled Kiyota at the embarassed Sakuragi, then he darted forward, picking up the ball, "Hakoi! Though you can't beat this super rookie!" Half and hour later……

Sakuragi laid on top of Kiyota in a shocking, and amazingly hentai position, his lips locked with Kiyota's, one hand on an extremely sensitive organ..

Kiyota's eyes widen in shock…..^flashback^

"Hakoi! Sakuragi!" Kiyota's legs were bent, his eyes sharp as he dribbled the ball. "Kitse," muttered the red head, preparing for a defense stance, when Kiyota flashed pass him…Sakuragi cursed _he's eluded_, and chases after him, but to no avail, Kiyota sucessfully scored. Sakuragi dropped, "No fair!" but the long haired Kainan member laughed. Sakuragi gritted his teeth, "Now it's my turn!" and powerfully shot across the court. The two continued in this manner, yelling at each other while trying to score more points. His eyes narrowed, Sakuragi found himself in a fix. He wanted to beat Kiyota with a strong enough shot….a slam dunk! Determined, Sakuragi pushes forward and leaped…suddenly, one shoe slid on a shoelace, and Sakuragi found himself falling _narni?_. Kiyota gasped…..as the big red head crashed on to him, landing flat on top of the poor Kiyota who was smashed beneath…..

And thus the two came to such a position………..they bounded apart, "Eeyuch!!!" both spat….. "You HENTAI!" yelled Kiyota, he ran and grabbed his duffel bag, disappearing into the distance………….

~*~

"AHHHHHAAAHHHH!! What is HE doing here???!!!" yelled Kiyota, staring at Sakuragi. Takasago smiled, "He has foolishly challenged Maki to a one on one." Kiyota folded his arms across his chest, "Huh, he'll lose miserably. What? Maki actually accepted?" surprised, Kiyota looked on to the court of the Kainan gym. Sakuragi was dribbling the ball, searching for a chance to elude the ace Maki, who was crouched low, his mouth curled with a confident smile. As the Shohoku member bounded towards him, Maki in surety, cut in and stole the ball, scoring in the next two seconds. Sakuragi cursed, and the heated match continued……

"Oiiiiiiiiii……….where are you going!!!?????? You're ignoring this super tensai!!!!" yelled Sakuragi with his face as red as his hair, waving a little chibi hand in the air as he ran after Maki, while Kiyota smirked. Maki smiled and raced for the basket to score, but then Sakuragi from behind, tripped over while his arms flailed around. He crashed over Maki, his hand caught on something as their loud crash sounded throughout the gym. When Sakuragi looked up, he found that he was…………….staring at Maki's bare-naked butt!!!!!!! ^___^

Laughter came from all around the gym as Kainan members

laughed at seeing their captain's over-exposed parts……^__^. A vein popped out of Maki's forehead. In embarrassment, he quickly pulled up his shorts, while an extra-smiling Sakuragi uttered a little 'kome hehehee'. Kiyota was howling in laughter, bowled over with stitches in his side….but what he doesn't see is Maki looming dangerously in front of him………….

A loud smack resounded over the gym, and Kiyota is seen lying on his sides, rubbing his head…Maki clenched his teeth at Sakuragi,_ no more games…_

"Hakoi!" called out Maki…….

As presumed, the number one player of Kanagawa prefecture beat the amateur, though fast learner, Sakuragi. The defeat led the even more so determined red head to practice alone in the Shohoku gym, late after everyone has gone.

Tired, Sakuragi sat down for a rest, the afternoon's event playing over in his mind, _kitse…why can't I beat him? Even that fox face rukawa could beat sendoh……why can't I beat maki? _Sakuragi was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the doors sliding open, and someone coming in. Suddenly, a face peered up at Sakuragi, "Ahhhaaahh!! It's you, senior, what do you want?" asked Sakuragi grumpily. Maki laughed, "iiye, just this," he pushed himself and leaned in towards Sakuragi, and licked his ear. The red head was left without words, his mind a complete blank, but his body unconsciously scampered away from the senior, and raced towards the other end. 

Maki leaned up against Sakuragi who was bracing in shock against the wall, as Maki hooked a strong arm around his body, while giving a very hentai grin^__^. His right hand lifted up Sakuragi's face to his own, and he was going in for a kiss, when an outraged Sakuragi pushed him away. Sakuragi bounded across the floor and pointed a finger at the Kainan captain, "Argggggg…narni!!!!!!!! Hentai!!!!!!!!" Suddenly Sakuragi sat on the floor and twirled his fingers around each other like a little girl and pouted, "anyway, I like Haruko…….." Maki laughed loudly and slapped Sakuragi on the back as he sat next to him, "Ai……girls are no fun…..always expecting presents……….." he pulled Sakuragi towards him, "Now guys understand each other….we can give and fulfill each other's needs without troublesome females wanting this and that……..eh?" Noticing the expression on Sakuragi's face, Maki laughed again and stood up, "Hahahahehehehe…..Haruko likes Rukawa….anyone can see that…." 

To himself, Maki muttered, "Chte meh……lost that bishounen Rukawa to Kanzaki."

He turned back to Sakuragi, and flipped a piece of paper to him, "Nah, think about it and call me. See you," he walked off leaving Sakuragi to ponder over Maki's proposal…………………………

~*~

Sakuragi nodded, ok, he was going to tell the Kainan captain his decision….he likes Haruko, and would do anything to get her…….he won't get into that…that yaoi thing………his eyes flashed, and he pulled at the gym doors, "Oi, senior,"………….ten minutes later……..

Annoyed, Sakuragi pulled Kiyota away from Maki, "Anh, Shin-chan…you're not paying attention to me……." Sakuragi pouted as Maki laughed and hugged Sakuragi to him, their naked bodies hot against each other. Kiyota burned with jealousy, muttering, "Why does that amateur have to be here?" he tugged at Maki, but was brushed away as Maki quieted him, "Nah, let Hana-kun have a turn," and Maki went back to the waiting Sakuragi who had on a chibi hentai smile, and started kissing him, while his 'jewels' was pushed into Sakuragi's butt….^______________^……………………

~*~

This complicated love triangle went unnoticed for some time…our ever-helpful reporter jumps in, "If you're confused…..it's like this…..Maki, the Kainan captain is a mega hentai yaoi practitioner. Kiyota, drawn to the confident and powerful Maki, became his lover not long after he joined the Kainan basketball team. Maki, meanwhile, has been trying to get other lovers to join him, namely the popular but unattainable Rukawa (who has now gone to Kanzaki ^_^). Spotting the innocent, naïve Sakuragi, whose unrequitted love is leading him to despair, Maki found the chance to make the boundless-energy, Sakuragi, his. Unknown to Maki, jealous Kiyota has now confronted Sakuragi………let's continue……"

"NARNI!" Sakuragi retorted, "You're the one who senior is not pleased with!"

"Urusai!!" yelled back Kiyota, "You red hair monkey! You suddenly come into Maki's life and you expect that you can have everything???!!!! I won't let Maki be sucked into your trap!"

"YOU!!!!" Sakuragi's face was red, smoke nearly puffing from his ears…

"Why don't you go back to your Haruko!!! We were better off without you!! Maybe Haruko can do something about you!! OH! I forgot! She likes RUKAWA!"

Sakuragi was taken aback, Kiyota had hit a nerve, and it hurt….softly, Sakuragi answered, "I know……she will never love me……she wants Rukawa……….it's just that I needed somebody……I had already been rejected by 50 girls……….." Sakuragi sighed as Kiyota went silent, "I thought Haruko would heal my broken heart….but," Sakuragi's lower lip quivered, "even she….she rejected me….I…I try so hard…"

Tears streamed down Kiyota's face, and he hugged Sakuragi, "Wahhhhh, I didn't know……….that Haruko……..she doesn't know what a great guy you are……………..forget about her and that baga fox face Rukawa," a lightbulb appeared on top of Kiyota's head, and he grabbed Sakuragi by both arms, "I can be your Haruko………………." And he tore off his clothes, pushing Sakuragi to the floor, and they clung to each other. Kiyota slid off Sakuragi's shorts, their private parts…pushed against each other ^___^. Sakuragi sucked gently on kiyota's neck and the other began to push, arousing Sakuragi's sexual drive…..as sweat dripped off their bodies…………..

Here again, (sorry) our reporter pipes up, "Aiya……this is getting a little too hot…..," reporter is sweating slightly, and drooling too, at the sight, "Well, to cut it short, Sakuragi and Kiyota, surprisingly, has fallen in love, and since this story is getting to be a bit too long, we'll jump over to after a match between Shohoku and Kainan (what else), during which Maki has, to his bewilderment, noticed that his young freshmen lovers were eyeing each other a little too much, and not noticing him at all, and thus, this leads to another confrontation…….."

"Sakuragi, what's going on?"

The panting freshman looked away, too afraid to look into the senior's eyes, but Maki, forced his head up, "Tell me."

Sakuragi trembled slightly, " Shin-chan….I….I….I have decided….I love Nobu-kun…" Kiyota stepped up, putting one arm around Sakuragi's shoulder, "Komen…..but we love each other, and we want to belong to each other exclusively."

Feeling like he was betrayed, Maki staggered backwards, "Narni? You are kidding, right?" but seeing the resolute expressions on their faces, Maki knew, and he sank into the shadows, too shock to cry, while the young lovers kissed each other. A willowy figure silently wrapped his arms around the distressed captain, and Maki turned, "Gyn………."

Sukunami Taka 


End file.
